liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Akali
|-|Fist of Shadow= |-|Current Akali= |-|Infernal Akali= Personal Characteristics Name: Akali Jhomen Tethi, the Rogue Assassin Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Ninja, Former Member of the Kinkou Order Triumvirate (The Fist of Shadow) | Infernal Related Champions *Kennen *Shen *Zed *Jhin Summary |-|Original Lore=Abandoning the Kinkou Order and her title of the Fist of Shadow, Akali now strikes alone, ready to be the deadly weapon her people need. Though she holds onto all she learned from her master Shen, she has pledged to defend Ionia from its enemies, one kill at a time. Akali may strike in silence, but her message will be heard loud and clear: fear the assassin with no master. |-|Infernal Lore=A djinn summoned from the world below, the Infernal known as Akali will burn her patron’s enemies to cinders… though the cost for such service is always dire. Mentality Intelligence: High (Akali is a highly proficient assassin, having been trained to kill since the moment she was able to walk. Having been personally trained to use shurikens by Kennen, personally trained in the ninja arts, stealth, and subterfuge by Shen, as well as developing her own fighting style of emphasizing speed and agility over strength and becoming a master of the kama and kunai. Her skill is so great that she succeeded her mother as the Fist of Shadow when she was only a teenager, and despite not possessing any innate supernatural abilities like Shen and Kennen she was considered just as deadly as them.) Morality: Neutral Powers and Stats Tier: Low C/4 | High C/4 Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Master in the art of ninjutsu, Pressure Points (Has knowledge of over 300 pressure points on the human body and how to exploit all of them), Skilled kama, kunai, and shuriken wielder, Ki Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Assassin's Mark and Twilight Shroud), Damage Boost (Via Swinging Kama and Perfect Execution), Self-Healing (Via Five Point Strike), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Five Point Strike), Smoke Manipulation (Via Twilight Shroud), Fire Manipulation (Via Paper Tags) |-|Infernal=SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Master in the art of ninjutsu, Pressure Points (Has knowledge of over 300 pressure points on the human body and how to exploit all of them), Skilled kama, kunai, and shuriken wielder, Large Size (Type 3), Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Ki Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Assassin's Mark and Twilight Shroud), Damage Boost (Via Swinging Kama and Perfect Execution), Self-Healing (Via Five Point Strike), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Five Point Strike), Smoke Manipulation (Via Twilight Shroud), Fire Manipulation (Via Paper Tags) Dimensionality: 3D | 3D Attack Potency: Village level (Comparable to Shen and Kennen) | Mountain level (This strong by virtue of sheer size, Comparable to Volcanic Wukong and Firefang Warwick. When the Ashen Lord was first summoned, the Infernals ripped great mountains from their foundations). Durability: Village level | Mountain level Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Was personally trained by both Shen and Kennen and is consistently able to keep up with them. Able to fight at speeds comparable to Irelia, Karma, and Yasuo.) | Hypersonic (She can run at 5176.4 m/s). Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human | Class TN (Capable of lifting mountains) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with kamas, several meters with other abilities | Several kilometers Weaknesses: Key: Base | Infernal Arsenal Standard Equipment: Kama, Shuriken, Kunai, Smoke Shroud, Paper Tags Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Assassin's Mark:' Akali's ability damage against enemy champions creates a ring around them, granting her bonus movement speed while moving towards it. When Akali breaks through the ring, she regains the bonus movement speed toward enemy champions and gains Swinging Kama. *'Swinging Kama:' Akali's next basic attack gains double range and deals bonus magic damage. *'Five Point Strike:' Akali throws a flurry of kunais in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and healing herself. Enemies at maximum range are also slowed. *'Twilight Shroud:' Akali drops a circle of smoke for a few seconds that expands until it stops against terrain. After the first second, the smoke's center dissipates, lingering as a ring. While inside the smoke, Akali is obscured and gains bonus movement speed. Entering or exiting obscured extends Twilight Shroud's duration. The section of Twilight's Shroud where the Shuriken lands will linger over the mark's duration. *'Shuriken Flip:' Akali flips backward and fires a shuriken forward, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit. If Shuriken Flip hits an enemy or her Twilight Shroud, they are marked, and she can recast Shuriken Flip. Akali then darts towards the marked target, dealing the same initial damage. *'Perfect Execution:' Akali dashes in the target direction, dealing physical damage and stunning enemies hit. Akali then dashes in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies hit. The base damage and bonus magic damage is increased. Category:Characters Category:Games Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Champions (League of Legends) Category:Chi Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Dual Wielders Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Fire Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Magma Users Category:Lava Users Category:Tier C/4